epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wikidude135/Fanmade ERB: Charles Babbage VS Monika
Here's yet another ERB made by me. we're getting closer to the end of my season 1 of them. Monika has been on the radar for me for a while now, i just never knew who to put her up against. But i finally made a choice. Here is the finished product: Epic Rap Battles of History! Charles Babbage! VS! Monika! Begin! Babbage: The name's Charles Babbage, and my mission is simple, To properly delete this evil, twisted, emerald eyed pimple! My creations brought forth the modern computer's arrival. You’re just an anime chick who isn’t even loveable. I’ve seen better Doki Dokis in Mario 2. You haven’t said a word yet, and i’m ALREADY sick of you! Got an IQ so high that my brain is on display. While you’re stuck being in a game that only weeaboos play! If you want to win, which you won’t, you might want to hurry. Before I stab your gut as if my name were Yuri. My machine is what it is, future changes aren't my deed I might not have even made it if I'd known what it'd come to be! But you knew that, didn't you? Since you think you're so smart? Well, like your plan to find a husband, I'll tear you apart! I can’t imagine anyone could forgive you for what you did. Cause your soul is so dark and gooey, I think i’ll call you Mon-Squid. Monika: Ah, Charles! What a nice surprise! But I have to take care of you now. No time for goodbyes. Your idea was important, maybe, but look what it's become! Tons of dumb scum are sitting at home on their bums! With poems like that one, I will be killing this scrub! Just give me a moment, to find my golf club. You’re early on your assignment, but I appreciate the gesture. I can tell you’re a beginner, so allow me to give you a lecture; I love my friends, and the whole club! But i do what i have to do so i can find love. Meanwhile, your engine that made a difference is just scrap. But even now I think it’d be than you at rap! I GOTTA brag on Twitter, when i get my victory. By the way, guys, my Twitter name is lilmonix3. I’m happy that you believe that you can be a savage. But if you wanna call me names, then let me call YOU Charles Cabbage. Babbage: I really thought you were Sayori, cause you left your rap skills hanging around. Which is exactly why i’ll prove why you’re the biggest high school bitch around. You don’t intimidate; in fact, you drive your players into boredom. You take four hours before your horror game introduces any horror. Long brown hair, big white bow, horrible mentality. I win this battle, Monika. That’s your reality. Monika: Calling me a bitch?! Well, your books aren't worth shit! I’m taking this battle to a new level. And I MEAN IT! (Both backgrounds begin to glitch like crazy.) I’m the indie game topper! A real showstopper! A game hacking, code obscuring, floppy disk flopper! You’re certainly not my type; I wouldn’t trap you for infinity! I think we both know who won this. But, hey. That’s just me. WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Charles Babbage Monika Category:Blog posts